


I WANT 2B3

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Вы не имеете права сохранять молчание. Вы не имеете права отказаться отвечать на вопросы. Вы не имеете права пользоваться какими-либо электронными устройствами, искажающими показания. Вы не имеете права обжаловать процедуру. Любые отклонения от нормы, установленной Законом о психическом здоровье, будут зафиксированы и отмечены в вашей личной карте





	I WANT 2B3

  
Фернандо задержался у двери, ожидая, пока охранная система считает его данные. Наконец в правом ухе раздался голос Ассистента: «Сеньор Ньигес ожидает вас, сеньор Торрес. Входите». Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Фернандо вошел в гостиную. Никаких излишеств: диван, стоящий боком к входной двери, пара кресел и журнальный столик. Спокойные цвета, окна закрыты жалюзи в полном соответствии с предписаниями, одинаковыми для людей любого достатка.  
Фернандо сделал еще шаг и остановился.  
На диване сидела собака. Увидев Фернандо, она махнула хвостом.  
— Прошу прощения, сеньор Торрес, — раздался голос сбоку. — Присаживайтесь. Тайла, ко мне.  
Фернандо подтянул форменные брюки и аккуратно опустился в одно из кресел, пристроив сбоку кейс с тестером.  
Собака нехотя спрыгнула с дивана и потрусила в ту сторону, откуда раздавался голос, едва не задев колени Фернандо. Даже несмотря на подготовку и заранее выбранную настройку модулятора эмоций он чуть было не подобрал ноги под себя, чтобы не коснуться животного. Спасла только многолетняя выучка — в конце концов, агентов Департамента психического здоровья не зря муштруют. Самому Фернандо приходилось сталкиваться с вещами и похуже домашних питомцев.  
Особенно в последние несколько месяцев.  
— Еще раз прошу прощения, сеньор Торрес. Теперь я готов.  
Обладатель голоса сел на диван почти там же, где сидела собака, и посмотрел Фернандо прямо в глаза — спокойным взглядом человека, которому нечего скрывать. Его одежда резко контрастировала с обстановкой. Одетый в шорты и толстовку с надписью на английском «I WANT 2B3», Сауль Ньигес Эсклапес как будто бросал вызов обществу в лице Фернандо — и мог себе это позволить. Его состояние переваливало за семизначное число, одна толстовка с провокационной надписью стоила больше полугодового заработка Фернандо. И дело было даже не в качестве материала. Чтобы найти производителя, согласного нанести такую надпись, нужно было выложить круглую сумму.  
— Спасибо, что согласились уделить время, сеньор Ньигес, — ровным голосом сказал Фернандо. — Департамент очень ценит вашу готовность сотрудничать.  
— Можно просто Сауль.  
От кого-нибудь другого такого заявления было бы достаточно, чтобы предъявить обвинение в нарушении как минимум трех статей Закона.  
Но Сауль Ньигес Эсклапес мог себе это позволить. Ему принадлежало полтора десятка патентов на изобретения, благодаря которым удалось значительно улучшить схемы модулятора эмоций. Новые, усовершенствованные модуляторы уже почти пять лет вживлялись всем новорожденным. Замена модуляторов у взрослых проходила медленнее. У Фернандо, как и у всех работников Департамента, было преимущество, поэтому сейчас за его ухом была только небольшая выпуклость, а не жгут проводов, как у большинства.  
— Хорошо… Сауль, — с некоторым усилием сказал Фернандо. — Я задам вам несколько вопросов. При этом ваши физические показатели — давление, пульс, температура тела — будут считаны тестером и направлены на анализ. Вы не имеете права сохранять молчание. Вы не имеете права отказаться отвечать на вопросы. Вы не имеете права пользоваться какими-либо электронными устройствами, искажающими показания. Вы не имеете права обжаловать процедуру. Любые отклонения от нормы, установленной Законом о психическом здоровье, будут зафиксированы и отмечены в вашей личной карте. Вам все понятно?  
Проговаривая стандартные формулировки, Фернандо привычными движениями открыл кейс, вынул из него тестер и установил на столик между собой и Саулем. Вытянув антенну и наклонив ее в сторону Сауля, Фернандо поднял взгляд. Лицо Сауля оставалось таким же бесстрастным, как у самого Фернандо.  
— Да, мне все понятно, — сказал он. — Начинайте.  
Фернандо пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре тестера, вводя свой личный код, затем — код чипа Сауля (следуя монотонному голосу Ассистента, называющему цифры и буквы).  
— Вас зовут Сауль Ньигес Эсклапес?  
— Да.  
— Вы проживаете по адресу: Мадрид, проспект Вирхен дель Пуэрто, шестьдесят семь?  
— Да.  
— У вас есть домашние питомцы?  
— Да.  
— Сколько у вас домашних питомцев?  
— Три.  
— У них есть имена?  
— Да.  
— Назовите их.  
— Тайла, Борис и Эна.  
Фернандо кивнул и нажал на клавишу, переключая режим.  
— Вам известно, что такое график эмоций?  
— Да.  
— Расскажите, что вам известно.  
— Согласно Закону о психическом здоровье, каждый гражданин Испании обязуется соблюдать индивидуальный график эмоций, — Сауль говорил спокойно, так, как и положено законопослушному гражданину. — График составляется с учетом места работы, семейного положения и социального статуса. График пересматривается ежегодно, с возможностью изменения не более десяти процентов.  
Гладкие, заученные формулировки. Сауль мог вести себя не так, как обычные люди, но законы он знал безупречно.  
— Вы можете описать свой график эмоций, начиная с семи утра сегодняшнего дня?  
Сауль задумался. Фернандо ждал, глядя на него. На тестер он не смотрел — все равно прибор не показал бы никаких отклонений, даже если бы они имелись. Данные передавались сразу в центральный офис, где обрабатывались командой экспертов, а самому Фернандо о результатах никто не сообщал. Его дело было только снять показания.  
— Вы можете обратиться к Ассистенту, — наконец сказал Фернандо.  
— А, да, конечно, — голос Сауля прозвучал немного странно, но в том, как он поднял руку к уху, не было ничего подозрительного — вроде бы не было, но Фернандо все же что-то смутило. — Семь ноль-ноль — подъем, умеренная радость наступлению нового дня. Семь пятнадцать — утренний душ, бодрость. Семь тридцать — физические упражнения…  
— Достаточно, — прервал его Фернандо и снова переключил режим.  
Сауль отнял руку от уха и сменил позу, положив одну ногу на колено другой и откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
— Сейчас я покажу вам несколько фотографий, — сказал Фернандо, кладя на столик рядом с тестером портативный проектор. — Известны ли вам эти люди?  
Воздух над столиком замерцал. Появилось лицо женщины, увеличенное в несколько раз по сравнению с реальным размером.  
Сауль покачал головой.  
— Прошу вас говорить ответы вслух, — сказал Фернандо. — Знаком ли вам этот человек?  
— Нет.  
С еле слышным щелчком изображение сменилось.  
— Нет.  
Еще щелчок.  
— Нет. Постойте.  
Сауль опустил обе ноги на пол и наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в фотографию. Из-за того, что проекция была полупрозрачной, Фернандо на миг показалось, что Сауль смотрит прямо ему в глаза.  
— Кажется, его показывали в новостях.  
Сауль нахмурился — или Фернандо опять показалось. Скорее всего, это вышло из-за того, что на лицо Сауля падал отсвет от проекции, потому что голос его звучал все так же спокойно:  
— Да, точно. Что-то связанное с нарушением Закона.  
Фернандо нажал на кнопку, возвращаясь к первому изображению.  
— Вам ничего не кажется странным в этих фотографиях?  
Сауль покачал головой и тут же, спохватившись, ответил вслух:  
— Нет.  
Фернандо пролистал дальше, задерживаясь на каждом изображении несколько секунд. На пятом переключении Сауль вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
— Что это у нее с лицом? — спросил он.  
Фернандо нажал на клавишу, фиксируя момент. Анализируя запись, эксперты обратят особое внимание на этот вопрос. Это может оказаться важным, а может и не оказаться — Фернандо обязан был отметить все.  
— Это называется смех, — сказал он.  
— Занятно, — задумчиво сказал Сауль.  
Фернандо чуть сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы проекция не загораживала лицо Сауля.  
— Вы считаете это занятным? — уточнил он.  
Сауль ответил не сразу.  
— Я никогда не видел эмоций, которые вне Закона, — негромко сказал он наконец. — Это… интересно.  
— Возможно, изнутри они кажутся не такими интересными, как снаружи, — заметил Фернандо и в очередной раз переключил режим.  
Новая проекция мерцала чуть сильнее, чем предыдущие, но даже сквозь цензуру можно было разглядеть широко раскрытые глаза и рот. Проекция мигнула и сменилась другой, на которой тот же человек был изображен в профиль. Фернандо переместил один из тумблеров вверх, постепенно убирая цензуру, пока темные потеки, застывшие под ухом человека на фотографии, не стали отчетливыми.  
— Это что — кровь? — спросил Сауль.  
— Это кровь, — бесстрастно ответил Фернандо. — Этот человек воткнул себе в ухо стилос.  
— Зачем? — тише, чем раньше, спросил Сауль.  
Фернандо увеличил изображение так, что ухо с потеками крови под ним заняло почти всю его площадь.  
— Он утверждал, что голос Ассистента мешает ему испытывать эмоции.  
— Как… глупо.  
Фернандо показалось, что Сауль хотел сказать что-то другое, но в последний момент поправился. Выждав положенные десять секунд, Фернандо выключил проектор и сложил тестер.  
— Спасибо, сеньор Ньигес, на этом все, — сказал он.  
— Сауль. Мы же договорились.  
Фернандо положил тестер в кейс и провел ладонью, закрывая замок.  
— А остальные? — спросил Сауль.  
Он сидел, все так же глядя перед собой, как будто до сих пор видел уже исчезнувшее изображение.  
— Они тоже? Тоже пытались себе навредить?  
— Нет, — сухо сказал Фернандо, поднимаясь. — Остальные арестованы по другим обвинениям.  
Когда Сауль встал, чтобы проводить его к двери, Фернандо неожиданно для самого себя сказал:  
— Вы позволите задать вам еще один вопрос… Сауль?  
Взгляд Сауля метнулся к кейсу, и Фернандо добавил:  
— Не для протокола.  
Сауль поколебался и кивнул.  
— Зачем вы завели домашних питомцев? — спросил Фернандо, глядя на него в упор.  
Если бы не выучка, он бы ничего не заметил, настолько неуловимо изменилось выражение лица Сауля.  
— Мне просто захотелось, — ответ прозвучал легко и естественно.  
Фернандо кивнул и шагнул за порог. Когда он уже стоял у лифта, за его спиной раздался голос Сауля:  
— Почему вы спросили?  
Фернандо обернулся.  
Сауль стоял в дверном проеме — абсолютно неуместный в своей толстовке на фоне выдержанного в едином стиле коридора.  
— Мне просто захотелось, — ответил Фернандо и шагнул в открывшиеся двери лифта.  
И уже там, глядя на меняющиеся цифры на табло, Фернандо осознал, что смутило его в жесте Сауля, когда тот вспоминал свой график эмоций.  
Обращаясь к Ассистенту, Сауль поднял руку не к правому уху, а к левому.

Как только за работником Департамента закрылась дверь, равнодушие сползло с лица Сауля, как плохая маска. Под маской обнаружился человек — испуганный, растерянный, недоумевающий. Даже одной этой эмоции хватило бы, чтобы загреметь на полный срок за решетку.  
Но Сауль испытывал их все — и даже больше.  
Тайла потыкалась о его ноги, но, не дождавшись какой-то реакции, ушла на лежак. Там уже дремал Борис, даже во сне умудрявшийся сохранять дебильноватое выражение морды. Эны нигде не было видно. Возможно, она опять украла с кухни коробку с салфетками и теперь с удовольствием грызла картон, забравшись на свое любимое место на кровати Сауля.  
Саулю было все равно.  
По новостям никогда не рассказывали, чем на самом деле заканчивалось отключение модулятора эмоций. В коротких информационных перебивках между тысяча девятьсот девятой и двухтысячной серией дежурного «Дружелюбного шоу» показывали фотографии людей... _чувствующих_. С искореженными в смехе губами, влажными дорожками от слез на щеках, испуганных, счастливых, злых.  
Саулю и в голову не могло прийти, что отключение модулей может привести к смерти.  
Дурацкая правительственная система — вот что могло привести их всех к смерти. Человечество и без того балансировало на краю пропасти.  
Но дурацкая правительственная система, не допускающая возможность обладания полной информацией для одного человека, а потому использующая многоступенчатую схему проверки отклонений от психического здоровья, давала Саулю немного времени.  
Совсем немного — и с каждой секундой все меньше.  
Большую часть своего состояния Сауль просаживал на технику. Ту, что позволяла, в теории, делать жизнь других людей лучше. Но только до той поры, пока не оказывалось, что счастье и благосостояние жителей страны противоречит идеям его правительства.  
Сауль закусил костяшку пальца. В голове был сумбур. Он даже поймал себя на мысли, что здесь не помешал бы модулятор с его кодом «настрой на работу и успех». Но его чип не работал уже давно, что лишало его таких важных и тщательно пропагандируемых благ: виртуального Ассистента, связи, отсутствия эмоций…  
Сауль сел в рабочее кресло, поджав под себя ноги — всегда так делал, хотя казалось, что это жутко неудобно. Пощелкал пальцами и запустил программу.  
Он целенаправленно вбил личный код, висевший в списке гостей последним, и замер, наблюдая за тем, как на экране прыгает через скакалку пиксельный динозавр загрузки.  
В новостях это называли «вирусом» и «страшной напастью», Сауль считал это благом и возвращением к истокам. Убийцей он не планировал становиться.  
Но, дождавшись, пока динозавр закончит прыгать, Сауль задержал дыхание и одним махом отправил динозавра по всем модуляторам новой модели, к которым сам когда-то приложил руку.  
Сдвинув чрезвычайно занятого динозавра в край монитора, занимающего почти всю стену кабинета, Сауль зарылся в настройки своего «железа». Сломал все, что мог, раньше, чем динозавр преодолел половину дороги. Отрезал его от домашней сети и отпустил в свободное плаванье. Повредил датчики, реагирующие на жесты и прикосновение. Переоделся, оставив толстовку лежать на кровати логотипом вверх, высыпал в резервуар для автоматической подачи весь корм, что оставался в пятикилограммовом пакете, налил собакам побольше воды.  
И сел ждать, сцепив на коленях дрожащие и абсолютно ледяные пальцы.  
Когда он представлял, что его арестуют, он видел это иначе.  
Дверь без предупреждения открылась в тот момент, когда две тысячи сорок пятая серия шоу закончилась, уступив место новостной сводке. Безупречно вежливые и одинаковые даже на лицо сотрудники Департамента социального призрения заполнили собой все пространство комнаты.  
Наперебой залаяли собаки. Первым начал Борис, а за ним подтянулись и Тайла с Эной.  
Сауль поднялся, опасаясь, как бы социальщики не тронули собак, и поднял руки перед собой.  
— Я готов, — просто сказал Сауль.  
А ему в ответ ничего не сказали, просто взяли под руки и повели перед собой.

Фернандо остановился и придержал грушу, которая слишком широко ходила на растяжке. Сняв одну перчатку, Фернандо отстегнул карабин и, потянув растяжку, прицепил ее к дальнему креплению в полу. Дальше тянуть было уже некуда — груша и так практически не шевелилась.  
Надев назад перчатку и затянув покрепче манжеты, Фернандо не удержался и зачем-то потер лоб. Хотя у него ничего не чесалось, не мешало и не отвлекало. Неожиданно Ассистент сказал что-то в самое ухо, но настолько громко, что Фернандо дернулся — и не смог ничего разобрать.  
Поднес руку к уху, но перчатка не позволила нашарить бугорок чипа.  
А затем… Затем Фернандо ударил грушу в первый раз — и почувствовал неприятную боль в запястье. Досадную, тянущую боль.  
Затем ударил еще раз, еще и еще раз, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Что означает непонятное чувство, требующее выхода. Выплеска.  
Фернандо остановился, тяжело дыша, и даже не стал придерживать подрагивающую грушу. Он чувствовал себя _странно_. Его _раздражало_ , что майка липнет к потной спине. Ему _мешал_ шум крови в ушах. Он понимал, что все это _неправильно_.  
Фернандо зашел в раздевалку, небрежно кинул на лавку перчатки и прикоснулся к чипу. Ассистент молчал, но на попытку сделать вызов все-таки откликнулся. Просто запустил вызов по списку контактов.  
— Гризманн, — отозвался контакт.  
— Гризманн, нужно узнать кое-что.  
Звук зарябил, пошли помехи — Фернандо прикоснулся к чипу и нахмурился. Ощущался он тоже иначе.  
— Ну? — прорвался сквозь помехи голос Антуана.  
— Мой утренний выезд, Сауль Ньигес. Что по нему?  
Антуан помолчал, никак не отреагировав на проявление неуместного любопытства. Через полминуты, когда Фернандо уже решил, что связь окончательно оборвалась, Антуан отозвался:  
— Арестован в семь пятьдесят две. Через сорок две минуты его привезут в ДСП.  
Не слушая дальше, Фернандо быстро направился в душ. Затем, уже после того, как Антуан отключился, не дождавшись ответа, он покидал вещи в сумку и оделся.  
Сердце билось где-то в горле — хотя пульс после тренировки должен был успокоиться уже семнадцать минут как.  
Но пульс частил всю дорогу до соседнего корпуса, в котором находился Департамент социального призрения. Правда, его отшили в безупречно вежливой форме — не в вашей это юрисдикции, сеньор Торрес.  
Раздосадованный сеньор Торрес уже спускался с главной лестницы, когда в стеклянные двери вошли трое работников Департамента с Саулем, который, судя по лицу, смирился со своим незавидным положением.  
Фернандо закусил губу и целенаправленно перегородил им дорогу.  
— Уступите дорогу, ДПЗ сто семнадцать, — спокойно сказал главный из тройки.  
— Прошу прощения, — так же спокойно ответил Фернандо, отходя в сторону и упорно пытаясь поймать взгляд Сауля.  
Проходя мимо, Сауль повернул голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Покорми собак через пару дней.  
Фернандо не успел отреагировать — кивнуть, или помотать головой, или сказать, что это добавит к сроку Сауля еще пару десятков лет.  
Фернандо вышел из здания, но не пошел домой — выйдя с территории Департаментов, зашел в магазин. Оставив на кассе половину своего месячного заработка, он сел на лавочку на улице и оставил тут же вторую половину — закурил, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку.  
Над домами медленно заходило солнце. Дул ветер — но легкий, приятный, _успокаивающий_.  
Фернандо с трудом понимал, что происходит.  
Точно знал только, что обязательно пойдет и покормит этих чертовых собак.  
А затем, возможно, уволится. Или его уволят. И хорошо, если не арестуют.  
Потому что идти и отдавать свой чип на починку ему совершенно не хотелось.


End file.
